


Green Hospital

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propozycja prompta rzucona przez whogetwatevertheywant.<br/>Mogę prosić o Larry'ego, gdzie Harry będzie pacjentem szpitala psychiatrycznego a Louis będzie sanitariuszem? Harry będzie miał swój pamiętnik w którym zapisuje, że jest zakochany w Louisie. Któregoś dnia Louis to znajduje i robi coś żeby pokazać, że też czuje coś do Hazzy, kiss kiss te sprawy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Hospital

           To jeden z tych dni, kiedy mieszkańcy Londynu byli zaskoczeni słońcem, które grzało mocno i przyjemnie. Od kilku dni było pochmurno i dość często padał deszcz, dlatego ludzie z zadowoleniem przyjmują odrobinę promieni słonecznych.  
           Louis Tomlinson jest jednym z tych ludzi. Raźnym krokiem opuszcza  kamienicę, w której wynajmuje mieszkanie, ubrany w granatowe spodnie i szarą, luźną koszulkę, ze sportową torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. Nie wybiera się na siłownię ani na basen, po prostu lubi, kiedy ludzie tak myślą. Dzisiaj po prostu zamierza wziąć z pracy ciuchy, by w końcu je przeprać, bo Liam twierdzi już, że strasznie śmierdzą.  
           Chłopak dochodzi na przystanek, poprawiając co chwilę opadającą na oczy karmelową grzywkę, którą rozwiewa lekki, przyjemny wiatr, po czym wsiada do autobusu, przykłada swoją kartę do czytnika i wchodzi po schodach na górę.  
           Nie czeka go wcale długa droga, jednak on każdego dnia wspina się na piętro autobusu, by podziwiać widoki, które wcale nie zasługują na to, by je podziwiać; na drodze między jego domem a Green Hospital są jedynie jednorodzinne domki, które wyglądają niemalże identycznie i sporadycznie jakieś puby czy sklepy.  
           Kilka przystanków dalej Louis niemal wypada z czerwonego autobusu i pogwizduje, kiedy idzie chodnikiem, starannie wymijając niemal wlekących się ludzi. Zerka na zegarek, który pokazuje kilkanaście minut przed godziną dziewiątą, więc postanawia, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu, by wstąpić do Starbucksa. Od razu po wejściu ogarnia go przyjemny, orzeźwiający aromat kawy i w duchu jest wdzięczny za to, że o tej porze nie ma tu wielkich tłumów. Ustawia się w kolejce, a gdy przychodzi jego kolej na złożenie zamówienia, przed nim zostają położone dwa papierowe kubki z wypisanymi imionami:  _Louis_  i  _Liam_.  
 - Dzięki, Zee – mówi Louis, kierując swoje słowa do Mulata, opierającego się o ladę.  
           Zayn jedynie wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko. Spogląda ponad ramieniem chłopaka, ale na razie nie ma innych klientów czekających w kolejce, więc może pozwolić sobie na chwilę rozmowy, co Louis szybko wykorzystuje.  
 - Skąd wiedziałeś, żeby naszykować też dla Liama? – pyta, przysuwając w swoją stronę papierowe kubki.  
 - Nie wiedziałem – odpowiada, a jego ton jest zaskakująco wysoki, co Louis od razu podpisuje jako „kłamstwo”. – Po prostu wolę uniknąć późniejszych narzekań – dodaje, spuszczając wzrok.  
           Louis potakuje i skrywa złośliwy uśmieszek; zna Zayna, odkąd przeprowadził się do Londynu i domyśla się, że podoba mu się Liam. Nic jednak nie mówi, bo nie jest pewny co do orientacji seksualnej Payne’a, ale ma niejasne wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel także jest zainteresowany Zaynem. Nie mniej jednak Louis ostatecznie chwyta dwa kubki i upewnia się, że wieczorne spotkanie w trójkę nadal jest aktualne, po czym wychodzi.

~*~  
  
            Louis naprawdę nie wie, skąd wziął się jego pomysł na pracę jako psychiatra. Jego matka, Jay, nie była zadowolona z wyboru jego studiów, ale musiała się z tym pogodzić. Louis nadal jest studentem; aktualnie ostatniego roku i właśnie dlatego wybrał się na staż.  
           Kiedy wchodzi do Green Hospital, czuje się troszkę speszony. Jest tak za każdym razem, od ponad trzech tygodni. Nie wie dokładnie dlaczego; może dlatego, że przeraża go nieco perspektywa spotkań z pacjentami, a może po prostu czuje, że jest tu pełno wariatów. Louis nie chce tak myśleć o tych ludziach, ale czasami zastanawia się, czy ta praca go nie przerasta. Mimo wszystko pragnie im pomóc, dlatego właśnie pojawia się tu każdego kolejnego dnia – żeby pomagać.  
           Podchodzi do jasnego kontuaru – wszystko tutaj jest przerażająco jasne. Niebieskie ściany, beżowe linoleum, biały kontuar; jak w prawdziwym szpitalu. Na szczęście nie śmierdzi tu tak bardzo chemikaliami. I wbrew pozorom, nie słychać tutaj przerażających, mrożących krew w żyłach krzyków.  
           Za kontuarem siedzi Eleanor; uśmiecha się do niego lekko, ale jest zbyt zajęta przepisywaniem papierów do komputera, więc Louis nie zawraca jej głowy, tylko od razu udaje się do małego pomieszczenia na lewo od wejścia, gdzie mieści się niewielka kuchnia dla personelu. Zastaje tam Liama, który właśnie szpera w lodówce.  
 - Kawa. – Informuje Louis, stawiając jego kubek na blacie. Swoją już dawno zdążył wypić.  
           Liam podskakuje, zaskoczony i nieco urażony uderza Louisa w ramię, ale chętnie zabiera swój kubek i przez chwilę w milczeniu delektuje się napojem. Potem wzdycha i ponownie wraca do szperania w lodówce.  
 - Zgubiłeś tam coś? – śmieje się Louis.  
 - Jestem pewien, że przynosiłem sobie drugie śniadanie, a teraz go nie ma!  
 - Sprawdzałeś u doktora Horana? – pyta Louis, a Liam powoli prostuje się i mruży oczy.  
 - Cholerny Horan – mamrocze. – Mnie okrada z jedzenia, Eleanor każe przepisywać swoje dokumenty, bo nie może rozczytać własnego pisma… Dlaczego nikt go jeszcze nie powiesił za jaja?  
 - Irlandzki urok czy coś. – Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
           Liam może przeklinać Nialla ile tylko chce; i tak obaj wiedzą, że Irlandczyk jest jedną z najsłodszych osób na Ziemi i trudno go nie kochać.  
 - W każdym razie… – Liam opiera się tyłkiem o blat i bierze łyk kawy. – Dzisiaj przywiozłem nowego. Młody chłopak, tylko rok młodszy ode mnie. Niall chciał, żebyś do niego zajrzał i zapoznał się z jego przypadkiem. Umieściłem go w pokoju 19.

~*~

            Louis jest nieco podekscytowany, kiedy staje pod odpowiednimi drzwiami. Ze środka słyszy wyraźny, spokojny głos Nialla, który czasem milknie, ale nikt mu nie odpowiada. Louisa jednak to nie martwi; wypuszczając drżący oddech, naciska klamkę i wchodzi do środka.  
           Wszystkie pokoje pacjentów urządzone są w ten sam sposób; jedynie kolor ścian się zmienia. W dziewiętnastce ściany miały ciepły, piaskowy odcień. Niall siedzi na krześle przy drewnianym biurku, skierowany twarzą do osoby, leżącej na łóżku. Promienie słońca padające przez zakratowane okno oświetlają chłopaka; jego loki lśnią w świetle, a oczy poruszają się niespokojnie pod przymkniętymi powiekami. Ma zaciśnięte usta, a ręce trzyma założone w obronnym geście na klatce piersiowej i zdecydowanie jest jednym z piękniejszych facetów, jakich Louis kiedykolwiek widział.  
           Niall wzdycha ciężko i odwraca się w stronę Louisa, kiwając mu lekko głową. Drapie się po karku i Louis dostrzega ciężkie worki pod niebieskimi oczami i uświadamia sobie, że Niall miał dzisiaj wieczorną zmianę i powinien już być w domu. Karci się w myślach, że i jemu nie przyniósł kawy, ale Nialla i tak nie bardzo to obchodzi.  
 - To nasz nowy pacjent, Harry Styles – mówi, wskazując na chłopaka dłonią.  
           Harry otwiera oczy, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Jego zielone tęczówki zatrzymują się na Louisie i przez chwilę po prostu na niego patrzy, a Louis stara się przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha. Tuż po tym Niall niemal wypycha go na korytarz i zamyka za sobą drzwi.  
 - Ma bulimię – mówi i przeciera oczy.  
           W jego głosie słychać ból i troskę, i Louis jest pewny, że Niall nie ma pojęcia, co takiego wpędziło tego chłopaka w taką chorobę.  
 - I do tego się okalecza – dodaje i ziewa przeciągle, po czym drapie się po brzuchu, w którym mu burczy. – Na razie nie chce nic mówić, ale jutro zacznę z nim terapię.

~*~

            Kilka dni później Louis znowu wchodzi do Green Hospital; tym razem niesie cztery kubki ze Starbucksa. Jeden dla siebie, drugi dla Liama, trzeci dla Nialla, a czwarty dla Harry’ego. Nie wie co prawda jaką kawę Harry pije i zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi to jakoś przemycić, ale Niall polecił mu, by spróbował z nim porozmawiać, bo sam nie może przekonać do tego chłopaka, a w końcu co jest lepszego niż rozmowa przy dobrej kawie?  
           Dlatego zostawia dwa papierowe kubki w kuchence i rozglądając się po korytarzu, niemal biegnie do pokoju numer 19 i wpada przez otwarte drzwi, zatrzaskując je za sobą. Harry jak zwykle wyleguje się w swoim łóżku i jak zwykle wygląda olśniewająco, choć nie wydaje się być zadowolony z tego, gdzie się znajduje. Otwiera jedno oko i uważnie obserwuje Louisa, który stawia kubki na biurku i samemu siada na łóżku chłopaka, ignorując jego spięte mięśnie.  
 - Cześć – mówi pogodnie.  
           Przez chwilę milczy, oczekując na odpowiedź, ale Harry nie odzywa się, tylko leży z zamkniętymi oczami, więc Louis wzdycha cicho.  
 - Przyniosłem ci kawę ze Starbucksa. Nie mów tylko nikomu, bo wydaje mi się, że łamię zasady.  
           Harry nadal nie odpowiada, a jego wargi zaciskają się lekko. Louis zastanawia się, czy chodzi o jego bulimię, ale odrzuca tę myśl poprzez wzruszenie ramionami. Przez chwilę obserwuje spokojną twarz Harry’ego, kiedy ten nagle uchyla powieki, ale nadal nic nie mówi. Louis spuszcza wzrok, czując się nieco zakłopotany faktem, iż chłopak przyłapał go na pożeraniu go wzrokiem.  
 - Wiesz, nie obraziłbym się, gdybyś odpowiedział mi chociaż cześć – mamrocze pod nosem. – Fajnie byłoby wiedzieć, że jednak potrafisz mówić.  
           Mija kilka minut, zanim ciszę przerywa ochrypły, głęboki baryton.  
 - Cześć.  
           Louis mruga, zaskoczony i podnosi gwałtownie głowę. Harry poprawia się na łóżku i teraz opiera się plecami o jego ramę, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Louis uśmiecha się, na co chłopak przewraca oczami.  
 - Co z moją kawą? – pyta.  
           I chociaż kiedy tuż po tym, jak Louis podaje mu kubek z logo kawiarni, chłopak dalej uparcie milczy, Tomlinsonowi już to tak bardzo nie przeszkadza. Sprawił, że przemówił, a to dopiero początek. I Louis cieszy się, że może w milczeniu rozpływać się nad tym, jak niesamowicie brzmiał jego głos.

~*~

  - Ulubiony kolor?  
 - Pomarańczowy.  
 - Ja lubię fioletowy. Ulubiony film?  
 - To właśnie miłość.  
 - Mówisz poważnie? – Louis śmieje się, a Harry milczy, udając, że jest obrażony.  
           Louis wie, że tak nie jest; w oczach chłopaka widzi te iskierki, które czasem się pojawiają. Nie często. Zazwyczaj zielone tęczówki są smutne i wypełnione rezygnacją, ale teraz są w nich iskierki. Louis przez chwilę patrzy na niego, zagryzając niepewnie wargi. Wie, że nie powinien o to pytać; to tak naprawdę nie jego sprawa. Harry nie jest jego pacjentem. Louis robi jedynie to, co polecił mu Niall – stara się otworzyć Harry’ego i wie, że idzie mu to coraz lepiej, bo Niall chwalił go ostatnio i przyznał, że Styles mówi coraz więcej o swoich emocjach i Louis jest dumny z tego, że to on to osiągnął.  
           Jednak kiedy tak na niego patrzy; na jego niewinne oblicze i wielkie, zielone oczy, i dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy na  jego twarzy pojawia się choć cień uśmiechu – nie potrafi się powstrzymać.  
 - Harry… Dlaczego się krzywdzisz?  
           Widzi, jak Harry zamiera. Widzi, jak spina mięśnie i marszczy brwi, i Louis niemal natychmiast żałuje, że zadał to pytanie. Pragnie je cofnąć, natychmiast. Ale jest już za późno.  
 - Bo chcę być idealny…  
           Louis ma wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Te słowa wypowiedziane tak słabym i wątłym głosem niemal rozpływają się w powietrzu. Louis mruga. Dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma otwartą buzię, więc natychmiast ją zamyka i patrzy na Harry’ego, który kuli się na łóżku, unikając jego wzroku.  
 - Harry… – Louis szepce, przesuwając się do przodu.  
           Przez chwilę się waha; nie wie, czy powinien to zrobić, ale potem wyciąga ręce i zaciska dłonie na ramionach chłopaka. Czeka, aż Harry uniesie wzrok, a kiedy w końcu to robi, Louis uśmiecha się łagodnie.  
 - Jesteś idealny, Harry.  
           W zielonych tęczówkach pojawiają się łzy i dolna warga Harry’ego drży niebezpiecznie.  
 - Mówisz tak, bo musisz – mówi, po czym wyrywa się z jego uścisku i kładzie się tyłem do niego.

~*~

            Kiedy później Louis spędza czas z Zaynem i Liamem, nie jest w odpowiednim nastroju, co jego przyjaciele od razu dostrzegają. Przez jakiś czas jednak starają się to ignorować, pozwalając mu zatopić się w myślach. Sami piją piwo w jednym z mniej hałaśliwych klubów i rozmawiają, rzucając sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia. Poznali się za sprawą Louisa i szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, ale z czasem uczucie, którym się darzyli wyszło daleko poza przyjaźń, choć żaden z nich nie chciał się do tego przyznać.  
 - Hej, Lou? – Liam w końcu odzywa się i Louis patrzy na niego nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. – Wszystko w porządku? Może jednak odwiozę cię do domu?  
           Liam marszczy brwi, kiedy to mówi, spuszczając wzrok na niemal pełną butelkę piwa, którą Louis trzyma w rękach. Chłopak przez chwilę nie odpowiada, zbyt zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem, ale potem kręci głową i uśmiecha się przepraszająco.  
 - Ja po prostu myślałem o…  
 - …Harrym – przerywa mu Zayn, potakując.  
           Louis nawet nie kłopocze się z tym, by zaprzeczyć, bo nie widzi w tym sensu. Spuszcza jedynie głowę, by choć trochę ukryć rumieńce i ciągnie łyk alkoholu, ciesząc się jego gorzkim smakiem w ustach i ciepłem, które rozlewa się po jego ciele, gdy trunek spływa do żołądka.  
 - Ostatnio dużo myślisz o Harrym – zauważa subtelnie Liam, rzucając mu zatroskane spojrzenie. – Niall mówił, że spędzasz z nim wiele czasu i często o niego pytasz.  
           Louis jedynie wzrusza ramionami. Nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć, bo nie wie, dlaczego tak się dzieje. To fakt – kiedy tylko wchodzi do Green Hospital, od razu kieruje swoje kroki do pokoju Harry’ego i spędza tam większość swojego czasu. A kiedy wychodzi, bo Harry ma terapię z Niallem, później zasypuje blondyna pytaniami, kryjąc się swoim stażem i potrzebą wiedzy. Ma wrażenie, że Niall wie, iż nie chodzi jedynie o staż. I zdaje sobie sprawę, że Niall nie powinien mówić mu tego wszystkiego, co mu zdradza, a jednak blondyn z niewiadomych dla niego przyczyn właśnie to robi. Co więcej, Louis zaczyna przyłapywać się na tym, że młody chłopak z kręconymi włosami z pokoju numer 19 jest jego pierwszą myślą każdego poranka i ostatnią, kiedy kładzie się spać.  
           Na szczęście Louis nie musi odpowiadać, bo ratuje go Zayn, który gwałtownie obraca głowę w stronę Liama i mruży nieco oczy, kiedy pyta:  
 - Często rozmawiasz z Niallem?  
           Louis uśmiecha się, dostrzegając w tym prostym pytaniu czystą zazdrość, ale Liam najwyraźniej nie jest do końca tego świadom, bo jedynie wzrusza ramionami i odpowiada, że przecież pracują w jednym szpitalu. Louis przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy nie powinien powiedzieć Zaynowi, że Niall jest całkowicie hetero, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że powinni sami to sobie wyjaśnić.  
  - Po prostu… – Louis odzywa się nagle, przerywając rozmowę przyjaciół. – Chciałbym mu pomóc, wiecie? – mówi, nie patrząc na nich, zajęty zrywaniem etykiety z butelki nerwowymi ruchami palców. – On jest taki kruchy i delikatny, i niepewny. Chciałbym móc go obronić przed tym wszystkim, co złe. Nie zasłużył sobie na taki los… On twierdzi, że nie zasłużył na życie. Nie zasłużył na bycie szczęśliwym czy kochanym, bo nie jest  _idealny._  Ale jest. Właśnie w tym problem, że jest aż nazbyt idealny…  
           Głos Louisa milknie. Liam i Zayn nie odzywają się i nie komentują tego w żaden sposób, bo Louis tego nie potrzebuje. Jedyne, czego teraz pragnie to sprawić, by Harry zobaczył, jak idealny jest.

~*~

            Kiedy Louis kilka dni później wychodzi z pokoju Harry’ego, by ten mógł przygotować się na spotkanie z Niallem, jest nieco zrozpaczony. Harry powrócił do krótkich odpowiedzi oraz unikania jego wzroku, a tym bardziej dotyku. Powrócił do leżenia na łóżku i wpatrywania się w sufit lub w okno i ciągłego bawienia się bransoletkami na swoim nadgarstku, które zakrywały blizny po cięciach.  
           Louis nie wie, co nim kieruje, ale bez chwili zastanowienia rusza korytarzem, mijając pokoje innych pacjentów i wchodzi po schodach do góry, na pierwsze piętro, zatrzymując się przed przeszklonymi drzwiami z zawieszką  _Niall Horan – lekarz psychiatra._  Żaluzje są podciągnięte, jak zawsze, gdy Niall jest sam w gabinecie i nie przyjmuje żadnych pacjentów, dlatego Louis dostrzega jego blond czuprynę pochyloną nad teczką z dokumentami. Nie kłopocze się pukaniem, po prostu naciska klamkę i wchodzi do środka.  
 - Tomlinson – wita się pogodnie Niall, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na niego lazurowymi tęczówkami. – Niech zgadnę… Powodem, dla którego mnie odwiedziłeś jest… Harry Styles?  
           Louis przewraca oczami, mrucząc coś pod nosem i zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko lekarza, który przygląda mu się z subtelnym uśmiechem skrytym w kącikach jego ust.  
 - Może powinieneś być wróżką, Ni? – pyta i nawet jeśli w jego głosie słychać irytację, Niall się tym nie przejmuje.  
           Blondyn opiera łokcie na blacie biurka i łączy opuszki palców, przytykając je do ust. W milczeniu wpatruje się w Louisa, a ten czuje się, jakby mężczyzna wczytywał się w jego duszę, co nie jest zbyt komfortowe.  
 - Ostatnio spytałem Harry’ego o to, dlaczego to robi – przyznaje po chwili, spuszczając wzrok.  
 - I co ci odpowiedział?  
           W głosie Nialla nie słychać oskarżenia, złości czy gniewu, tylko czystą ciekawość, dzięki czemu Louis czuje się z tym nieco lepiej.  
 - Powiedział, że chce być idealny.  
 - Tak… – Niall wzdycha ciężko i przeczesuje palcami włosy. – Mi powiedział mniej więcej to samo.  
 - Ale czy… Czy z tobą normalnie rozmawia? – pyta Louis, zerkając nerwowo na lekarza.  
 - Na tyle, na ile rozmawiał wcześniej. Dlaczego?  
 - Ze mną wrócił do odpowiadania na pytania…  
           Louis jest zły, że w jego głosie słychać ból i rozgoryczenie, dlatego jest wdzięczny, że Niall tego nie komentuje.  
 - Ostatnio w czasie terapii zaleciłem mu, by prowadził pamiętnik. – Niall odzywa się po krótkiej chwili. – Nie zażądałem do niego, by pozwolił mi go czytać. Po prostu chcę, żeby zaczął się otwierać i pokazywać swoje emocje. Musisz wiedzieć, Louis – dodaje tym przemądrzałym głosem, którego używa zawsze, gdy chce zwrócić jego uwagę – że dobry dobór tabletek, to tylko połowa drogi.  
           Louis kiwa głową i wstaje, ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy dochodzi do drzwi i kładzie dłoń na klamce.  
 - Myślisz, że mu się polepszy?  
 - Jeżeli tylko znajdzie powód, dla którego będzie tego chciał.  
  
~*~

            Przez kilka następnych dni Louis stara się nie myśleć o rozmowie z Niallem. Próbuje nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że pragnie stać się powodem, dla którego Harry chciałby dalej żyć. Gasi też w sobie chęć odnalezienia pamiętnika Harry’ego, by dowiedzieć się, czy chłopak napisał o nim  _cokolwiek._  
            I udaje mu się to. Przez trzy dni.  
            A potem, kiedy żegna się z Harrym i wychodzi z jego pokoju, wiedząc, że ten za chwilę musi udać się na piętro, do gabinetu Nialla, wkrada się do niego ponownie, rozglądając się nerwowo. Wie, że nie powinien tego robić. Wie, że narusza jego prywatność. Mimo wszystko przegląda książki na biurku i zagląda do szuflad, by po chwili zatrzymać wzrok na pościelonym łóżku. Lottie zawsze trzymała pamiętnik pod poduszką. Bez zastanowienia podchodzi do łóżka i unosi poduszkę, odsłaniając tym samym zwykły, czarny zeszyt.  
            Bierze go niepewnie, zaciskając palce na twardej okładce i przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy naprawdę powinien to zrobić. Pomimo przeczącej odpowiedzi otwiera zeszyt na pierwszej stronie.

             _Własność Harry’ego Stylesa._

            Uśmiecha się lekko, przyglądając się starannym, nieco przekrzywionym literom nakreślonym czarnym długopisem. Przejeżdża po nich opuszką palca, a potem przewraca strony, przesuwając wzrokiem po zapisanych kartkach w poszukiwaniu własnego imienia. Nie ma zamiaru czytać innych przemyśleń Harry’ego. Chce choć trochę uszanować jego prywatność.  
           Nie musi długo czekać. Jego imię pojawia się kilka razy na jednej ze stron, więc postanawia wrócić do początku zapisu, czując, jak jego serce wybija szybszy rytm.

_środa  
 Kolorowe tabletki i trochę jedzenia. To wszystko, co dostaję. Biorę je pokornie i przełykam pod czujnym wzrokiem Liama, który zaraz potem wychodzi. Wiem, że po jego wyjściu mógłbym iść do łazienki i zwymiotować, jednak coś nie powstrzymuje. Nie jestem pewien, czy to któraś z tabletek, czy Louis Tomlinson.  
_ _Kiedy bawię się bransoletkami, widzę rany na moich nadgarstkach. Obrzydzają mnie. Tak, jak wszystko, ma związek z moim ciałem. Jestem tchórzem, nie potrafiąc pociąć się tak głęboko, by trafić na żyły i raz na zawsze to zakończyć. Jestem… czy byłem?  
_ _Od kiedy trafiłem do tego cholernego szpitala, coraz mniej czuję potrzebę, by to zrobić. Czasami nachodzą mnie myśli – ostre, lśniące ostrze sunące po bladym nadgarstku, pozostawiające krwawy ślad. Ale chwilę później rozpływają się i zostają zastąpione niebieskimi tęczówkami. Nie takimi zwykłymi. Te są niebieskie jak niebo wczesnym porankiem, nieco rozświetlone pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Są jasne – tak jasne, jak tylko się da – i głębokie, niemal bezdenne. Kiedy widzę je z bliska, mogę dostrzec szare plamki tuż przy źrenicach, zaledwie dwie lub trzy, nie więcej. Te oczy są szczęśliwe i strasznie je lubię. To oczy Louisa.  
_ _Nie wiem. Mam wrażenie, że lubię wszystko, co dotyczy Louisa. Lubię jego uśmiech – promienny, nieco nieśmiały, wywołujący zmarszczki wokół jego oczu. Nie ma tych głupich, dziecięcych dołeczków w policzkach, jak ja, ale myślę, że nawet gdyby miał, nadal wyglądałby olśniewająco. Lubię jego włosy – brązowe z jasnymi, słonecznymi refleksami, zmierzwione za każdym razem, gdy pojawia się w moich drzwiach. Lubię jego chód – energiczny i sprężysty, można by nawet powiedzieć „optymistyczny” – tak, jak i cały on._

            Louis uśmiecha się, czytając te słowa. To tak, jakby odkrywał się na nowo – nie wiedział o szarych plamkach w jego oczach. Zawsze sądził, że jego czy są zwyczajnie niebieskie. Nie wiedział także, że jego oczy marszczą się, gdy się uśmiecha. To musi wyglądać dziwnie.

_poniedziałek  
_ _Louis sprawia, że się gubię. Chcę być idealny, zawsze tego chciałem. Ale przy nim czuję się tak, jakbym już był idealny. To dziwne. Czasami zastanawiam się,czy by mnie zechciał, ale zaraz potem przypominam sobie, że jestem zepsuty. Nie jestem idealny. Nie, tak jak on._

            Louis chce krzyczeć. To nie prawda. Harry nie jest zepsuty. Harry  _jest_  idealny – zdecydowanie bardziej, niż on!

_czwartek  
Nie potrafię spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie po tym, jak powiedział mi, że jestem idealny. Cały czas słyszę jego słowa w swojej głowie i boję się, że jeżeli na niego spojrzę, choć na sekundę, zobaczy w moich oczach nadzieję. Nadzieję na to, że może jednak… faktycznie… Uważa mnie za takiego. Perfekcyjnego. A ja nie chcę żyć nadzieją. Chcę odejść z tego miejsca. Chcę zostawić za sobą Louisa – moją nadzieję. Może w końcu przestanę być tchórzem._

            Louis nie może czytać dalej. W jego oczach stoją łzy i trzęsącymi się dłońmi odkłada pamiętnik Harry’ego pod poduszkę i wychodzi z jego pokoju, czując, jak jego serce rozpada się na kawałki.  
  
~*~

            Być może powinien powiedzieć o tym Niallowi. O tym, że Harry tak naprawdę chce po prostu umrzeć. Jednak nie może – to prywatność Harry’ego, którą on sam złamał. Poza tym, Louis żyje nadzieją – w przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego. Kiedy kolejnego ranka idzie do Green Hospital, głęboko wierzy w to, że sam zdoła go uratować. Dlatego też nie zatrzymuje się w Starbucksie, choć widzi, jak Zayn macha do niego przez szybę. Dlatego też, kiedy Liam zatrzymuje go na korytarzu, pytając o kawę, Louis uśmiecha się lekko i zakłada ręce na piersi.  
 - Jeżeli chcesz kawę, wiesz gdzie jest kawiarnia, Liam – mówi powoli i spokojnie. – Ale jeżeli chcesz w końcu umówić się z Zaynem, to także wiesz, gdzie go znajdziesz. – Nie robi sobie nic z zaskoczonej miny przyjaciela, po prostu patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się. – Daj wam w końcu szansę, ile możecie chodzić dookoła siebie, rzucając te zachwycone spojrzenia?  
           Nie czeka na odpowiedź. Po prostu się odwraca i przechodzi te kilka metrów, które dzielą go od pokoju Harry’ego, po czym wchodzi do środka, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Harry jak zwykle leży na łóżku i patrzy na niego przez chwilę, kiedy wchodzi, a potem odwraca wzrok, jednak to Louisa w żaden sposób nie zraża.  
           Czuje, jakby jego klatkę piersiową wypełniał balon, który rośnie coraz bardziej i bardziej, niemalże unosząc go nad ziemię, i Louis decyduje się nie bawić w kotka i myszkę tak, jak robią to Zayn z Liamem.  
 - Jesteś idealny, Harry – mówi pewnym głosem, a jego słowa sprawiają, że Harry znów na niego patrzy. – Jesteś perfekcyjny w każdym calu. I nie, nie waż mi się przerywać! – dodaje, unosząc mały palec, gdy widzi, że Harry otwiera usta. – Uwielbiam twoje zielone oczy, nawet wtedy, kiedy są cholernie smutne i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś sprawię, iż będą cały czas szczęśliwe. Uwielbiam twój uśmiech, który tak rzadko pojawia się na twojej twarzy. Kocham twoje dołeczki w policzkach i nie uważam je za dziecinne czy głupie.  
           Louis gwałtownie łapie powietrze i podchodzi bliżej łóżka Harry’ego, na którym ten usiadł teraz sztywno, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
 - Kocham twoje ciało. Twoje palce, łokcie, ramiona, łydki, uda, brzuch i plecy. Kocham je takimi, jakie są, ale kochałbym nawet wtedy, gdyby były inne, niż teraz. Kocham twoje blizny… – Louis wyciąga dłoń, chwytając rękę Harry’ego i ostrożnie zdejmuje z jego nadgarstków koraliki, by po chwili czule pocałować każdą z poszarpanych i zabliźnionych ran. – Ale mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ich już więcej.  
           Louis siada na łóżku, naprzeciwko Harry’ego i uśmiecha się łagodnie, widząc jego zaszklone, zielone tęczówki wpatrzone w niego. Powoli unosi ręce, by objąć palcami policzki chłopaka i zetrzeć kilka łez, które wypłynęły z jego oczu.  
 - Kocham  _ciebie_ , Harry. Jesteś najbardziej  _niesamowitą_  osobą jaką poznałem. Jesteś najbardziej  _cudowną_  osobą, jaką poznałem. Jesteś  _jedyną_  osobą, która jest idealna dla mnie i  _jedyną,_  którą chcę kochać.  
           I mówiąc to, Louis pochyla się nad nim, przyciskając swoje usta do jego ust. Są suche i spierzchnięte, ale jemu to nie przeszkadza, bo są idealne.  


End file.
